Zelda Survivor Season 1-Death Mountain Crater!
by mee15
Summary: My 1st fan fic. Rated PG-13 for death and so far 1 bad word. Please Read and Review!!
1. Intro

ZELDA SURVIVOR  
  
Season 1: Death Mountain Crater  
  
Ch.1: Intro  
  
Navi: Here we go it's time for Zelda Survivor!  
N: Welcome to death mountain crater. Lets get started.  
N: The 2 teams are: Team Goron with Zelda, Malon, Ganon, and Darunia! The other team, Team Zora, has Link, Ruto, me, and Saria!  
N: Here's how it works: the 2 teams try to kill each other through challenges and vote-outs, where the teams vote who they want to die!  
N: The last person standing wins!  
N: Let's get started! 


	2. Set Up camp: Zoras

Navi: Lets go!  
(Everybody enters, but as soon as Ruto enters she dies of heat.)  
Everybody: YAY!  
N: Ok, we all know WHO FORGOT TO PUT ON A FREAKIN' FIRE TUNIC NOW, RIGHT?!  
Everybody: OK......  
(Camera goes to team Zora.)  
N: The first challenge is to set up camp. All-Righty then!  
Link: Um, Navi, we don't have anything to use to make a camp!  
N: That's why I brought a Turbo X Mega Campsite maker v5543.6542655.  
L: Um, Navi-  
N: Shut up!  
L: Um, Navi-  
N: Shut up!  
L: Um, Navi-  
N: Shut up!  
L: Um, Navi-  
N: OK I'LL LISTEN!  
L: Those haven't been made yet.  
N: Oh well, who cares?  
L: Not me!  
  
Coming Soon: Ch.2! 


	3. Set Up camp: Gorons

Navi: Welcome back. In this Chapter: Team Goron sets up camp!  
Ganon: Ok lets start. What did everybody bring to help?  
Everybody but Ganon: Um...  
G: No one brought anything?!  
Everybody but Ganon: No.  
Zelda: What about you?  
G: Um...  
Z: Oh, well I guess we'll have to not set up camp and sleep under the stars.  
Everybody: Dang. 


	4. The first Vote-Off!

Navi: Now it's time for the first ever vote-off ok time to start the voters this time are (pulls 3 names out of hat) Darunia, Zelda, and Link!  
(The 3 go to the voting booth.)  
Link: I vote for Darunia.  
Zelda: Darunia.  
Darunia: Eggs  
N: Darunia, you are voted out. You must do a challenge. I choose: steamy lava pit death. You jump into lava and see how long you can live. If you live for 30 seconds, you stay. If you don't you die. But I'll use water for you.  
D: Okay.  
(Darunia jumps into water and drowns.)  
N: OK...   
  
Ch. 5 soon! 


	5. Darunia's Revenge part 1

Navi: Welcome back to Zelda Survivor. In this episode: everybody runs around trying to kill each other.  
Ganon: (Being chased by Link.) AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Malon: Death to Zelda!  
N: Time for a ad break! We'll be back right after this!  
Ad Voice: Crazy lemon pops! Crazy lemon pops!  
Link: That voice-I've heard it before...  
AV: Eggs!  
L: AAAHHH! IT'S THE VOICE OF DARUNIA!  
  
TO BE COTENUED... 


	6. Darunia's Revenge part 2

Navi: Welcome back. In this episode: Darunia's revenge part 2!  
Link: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Darunia: Eggs!  
(Zelda telepathically reaches Link.)  
Zelda: Link, use the force!  
L: Huh?  
Z: Use the force!  
L: Huh?  
Z: Link, use godamn freakin' the force! (There goes the PG raiting)  
L: Ok.  
(Link telepathically picks up Darunia and makes him drown for the final time.)  
Darunia: Eggs.  
  
Chapter 7 is...  
Whenever I feel like it. 


	7. Challenge 2: Barney!

Navi: Welcome back. In this episode: the 2nd challenge. In the challenge the players are forced to watch the full 30 min. of... Barney!!!  
Link: Oh boy.  
N: Lets start!  
(everybody sits around Navi's free TV that came with the campsite maker thing.)  
Ganon: Why can't we have this?  
N: Shaddup.  
G: Ok.  
(Barney comes on.)  
Everybody: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Malon: (Gets up and runs around screaming) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
(Malon's head explodes.)  
N: Ok.................  
(During the last 20 min. of Barney, everybody sleeps.)  
N: Ok, it's over!  
Everybody: Thank god.  
N: Bye. Seeya all later! 


	8. Un-named

Navi: Welcome back. In this episode (ITE) : everybody is running around killing each other (EIRAKEO).  
Link: Oh boy.  
N: Hey it's not my fault. It's the author's.  
Mee15 (me): Uh oh.  
Everybody but me: Death to mee15!  
(I run away at the speed of sound.)  
Saria: Dang.  
N: Let's kill each other!  
S: Um, Navi-  
N: Shaddup.  
S: Um, Navi-  
N: Shaddup.  
S: Um, Navi-  
N: Shaddup.  
S: Um, Navi-  
N: Shaddup.   
S: Um, Navi-  
N: Shaddup.  
S: Um, Navi-  
N: Shaddup.  
S: Um, Navi-  
N: WHAT!?!?  
S: It's time for lunch.  
N: Oh.  
N: Team Goron, wanna go to my camp to eat?  
Team Goron: Ok!  
(They go inside.)  
N: Let's play Super Mario 64!  
Everybody but Navi: NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
N: Just joking.  
Zelda: Thank god, cuz' I hate Mario.  
  
  
Ch.9 soon! 


	9. The final chapter

Navi: Welcome back. ITE: Lunch Break!!  
Ganon: Pizza!  
Saria: N64!  
Link: Hot tub!  
N: Lava!  
Everybody but Navi: Huh?  
(Lava is seen flowing into the camp.)  
Everybody: AHHH!!!!!!!!!!!  
N: God help us!!!!  
(Navi is consumed by lava.)  
N: AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Link: I'm the host now!  
Ganon: No, I am!  
Saria: I am!  
Zelda: I am!  
(They all have a big fight and the fighters that die in order are: 1.Saria, 2.Zelda, 3.Ganon,  
and 3.Link.  
  
The reason Link both died at the same time is because they forgot about the lava and... you know.  
  
  
  
  
And the winner is: the ashes of Ruto! (Bet you forgot!)  
  
  
Stay tuned for season 2-everyone that reviews my story get a heads up via e-mail on season 2! 


End file.
